Unidos por una Venganza
by sofita
Summary: Universo Alterno Inuyasha es un hombre que busca venganza, pero ¿qué pasara cuando conozca a la hija de uno de los hombres mas poderosos de Japón, Kagome Higurashi? Sexto Capitulo: Sentimientos que comienzan a aparecer.
1. Pieza Clave

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"**Unidos por una venganza"**

**Capitulo I "Pieza Clave"**

1.00am en la casa de campo de la familia Higurashi. La casa estaba casi vacía ya que el Sr. Higurashi estaba en una elegante fiesta de una familia amiga en compañía de su mujer y su hijo Sota de 17 años, además sus cuatro hijos más pequeños se habían quedado en su casa en la ciudad en compañía de la nana Kaede y el abuelo. Pero la casa estaba casi vacía porque en una gran y elegante, pero no menos juvenil, pieza se encontraba una joven de 20 años sobre su cama viendo un hermoso vestido finamente bordado. Ese vestido estaba destinado para que lo ocupara en la fiesta a la que había sido invitada pero ella decidió que esa noche no iba a salir, se quedaría en su casa en compañía del silencio... tal ves eso era lo que necesitaba porque a pesar de todo sentía un vació, uno no muy grande pero vació al fin y al cabo, sentía que a pesar de todo lo que tenia nada era verdaderamente suyo, nada de lo que había en esa pieza se lo había ganado con esfuerzo. Por primera vez en su vida quería estar sola, quería hacer algo en su vida, algo que tal vez le diera algo de trascendencia a su vida.

Decidió pararse de su cama y observar las paredes de su habitación. Estaban llenas de cuadros que combinaban en forma perfecta con las telas de su cama, cortinas y sillón. Siguió caminando y se topo con sus fotos, las de sus amigas todas sonriendo y con caras chistosas, en diferentes poses y en diferentes partes del mundo como Europa y el Caribe. En la fiesta de graduación con su novio de toda la vida Hoyo y con una linda sonrisa en su rostro demostrando lo feliz que estaba de terminar esa etapa de su vida, también había otra en donde salía con sus amigas en esa misma fiesta todas con hermosos y elegantes vestidos, todos por supuesto de famosos diseñadores ya que entre todas sus fotografías se podia notar que esa joven había crecido en un ambiente privilegiado, todas sus amigas y amigos eran hijos de exitosos empresarios, políticos y altos ejecutivos de las más importantes empresas de Japón. Todas ellas habían llevado una vida similar sin mayores preocupaciones aparte de las fiestas, viajes, arte, fiestas de gala a la cual asistían con sus padres para presentarse como la próxima generación que guiaría al país en algunos años mas, y actividades benéficas que realizaban en el Country Club para ayudar a los mas necesitados.

Siguio recorriendo su habitación hasta que llego a su gran ventana, se sento para poder ver las estrellar y ver si su mente podía despejarse un poco. Pensó en todo, su papa, su mama, sus hermanos, sus amigos, su nana Kaede, su abuelito, que iba a hacer ahora en su vida, en los viajes que tenia planeado hacer, quería ir a Londres pero no quería ir sola, queria ir con el hombre de su vida, un hombre que solo pensara en ella, pero talvez para eso faltaba mucho.

De repente todos su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas sombras que se escondian entre los arbustos y grandes árboles que habían en el gran jardín de la casa. Pero no se asusto seguramente eran los hijos de los campesinos que vivian en el campo de su familia. Pero eso le dio una idea... se le ocurrió salir a pasear por el campo, estaba segura que no le iba a pasar nada porque todos aya la conocían desde que nacio, así que no iba a haber ningún problema si salía a dar un pequeño paseo.

Salió de su casa y siguió uno de los tantos caminos hasta que llego a un lugar en donde habían algunos autos de los que usaban para las cosas del campo y donde había una bodega. Se quedo ahí dando vueltas recordando su infancia cuado salia a jugar con sus primos a la escondida y ella se iba a esa bodega para que nadie la encontrara ya que era casi imposible abrir el gran portón pues tenia su truquito y aparte de los trabajadores del campo ella era la única que podía abrirla.

Pero un gran estruendo como de tablas cayéndose la sacaron de su trance. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue esconderse detrás se unos arbustos.

De repente saliron tres hombres, uno de ellos era sostenido con sus brazos atrás por otro hombre mientras el otro estaba enfrente de ellos en una actitud amenazadora.

-Maldito! Me vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho a mi familia! Te lo juro- decia el que era sujeto por un hombre no muy alto pero si robusto.

-No me hagas reír Inuyasha... tu no puedes hacer nada, estas solo y sin ni un peso, bueno como siempre a sido porque eres un muerto de hambre- Decía el hombre mas alto mientras le pegaba patadas al que había nombrado como Inuyasha.

-Te juro que me voy a vengar, por todo lo que me has hecho- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Señor, porque no lo matamos ahora mismo- Dijo el hombre robusto.

-No, no, hay que dejarlo sufrir-

La joven no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, iban a matar a ese hombre? Pero como? Y porque estaban en su casa?. Ella nunca los había visto, pero no podia quedarse con los brazos cruzados, pero tampoco sabia como ayudar a ese hombre, tenia que hacer algo... los perros, si eso los soltaria y si se les ocurria hacerle algo ellos los atacarian y podrían alertar a la gente de los alrededores, además ella los había criado desde que nacieron asi que la conocían bien y no iban a hacer nada que ella no les dijera. Asi que solto a los perros y fue hasta donde se encontraban los tres hombres que estaban peleando afuera de la bodega.

-Naraku! MALDITO! Esto no se va a quedar asi... eso te lo juro- Dijo Inuyasha mientras trataba de safarse del hombre.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, no me importa si tengo que matar a todos los que se crucen en mi camino para conseguir lo que quiero, y tu no vas a ser la excepción.

¿Quién anda ahí- Dijo la joven gritando para que pudieran escuchar los tres individuos.

-Alejate de aquí- grito desesperado Inuyasha.

-Por supuesto que no me ire! Esta es mi casa y ustedes son unos completos desconocidos! Tengo derecho a saber quienes son- Dijo la joven bastante molesta por la respuesta que le dio Inuyasha cuando lo unico que ella queria era ayudarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo Naraku con un aire bastante burlón- La niña de la casa, la señorita Higurashi-

-Acaso lo conozco- dijo la joven bastante asustada.

-Por supuesto que si, bueno a ti no personalmente... pero si a tu padre, a Himura Higurashi, un gran hombre de negocios, como no conocerlo-

-Me podría decir su nombre por favor- Dijo casi desesperándose.

-Claro, mi nombre es Naraku- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Y que no se te olvide porque de ahora en adelante lo escucharas muy seguido-

Al escuchar esas palabras sintio como que algo se le revolvía en el estomago.

-Señor, que vamos a ser con este muchachito- Dijo el que parecia que era un empleado de Naraku

-Bueno sueltalo ya nos ocuparemos de él, ahora vamonos!

-Si- acto seguido el hombre se fue tras Naraku dejando en el suelo a un herido Inuyasha.

La joven estaba preocupada, no sabia que hacer, nunca lo había visto pero no podia dejarlo ahí tirado.

-Como te sientes- Dijo mientras trataba de tocar una de las herida que tenia Inuyasha en la cara.

-No te preocupes, yo ya me voy- le dijo mientras daba vuelta su cara para evitar que la chica lo tocara.

La estaba desesperando ese hombre, ella no unico que trataba era ayudarlo y el le respondia de esa forma tan hostil. Pero ella no se iba a rendir, ella le iba a curar esas heridas aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

-No! Tu te vas conmigo a mi casa, ahí te voy a curar las heridas y te vas a recostar hasta que estas sanen completamente.

-Quien te has creido niña tonta! Yo no soy un muñeco para que juegues al doctor-

-Yo no soy una niña tonta ESTUPIDO! Tengo nombre, mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi...- dijo mientras le tendia la mano en señal de saludo.

El respondio de mala gana pero le llamo la atención que la niña que lo había salvado de Naraku era la hija mayor de Himura Higurashi. Había escuchado y leído tanto sobre él en sus investigaciones, sabia que tenia muchas casas tanto en la ciudad, como en el campo y en las playas mas exclusivas del país, también sabia que tenia 6 hijos; tres niñas y tres niños, pero solo uno de sus hijos era mayor de edad y heredero directo de las industrias Higurashi. Por lo tanto si algo le llegase a pasar a Himura, Kagome se convertiría en una pieza clave de su venganza...


	2. Conociendonos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Unidos por una Venganza**

**Capitulo II "Conociéndonos"**

- ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer con ese chiquillo Señor-

-No te preocupes solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo y el solo va a venir hacia nosotros- Dijo Naraku mientras tomaba un poco de wisky- Solo esperemos que esa niñita entrometida no se involucre en esto porque o si no vamos a tener problemas con su papa, y eso es lo ultimo que quiero... Necesito ganarme su confianza para después destruirlo a él y a su familia.-

-Bueno ya llegamos- le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha encendiendo la luz de su habitación- ahora recuéstate en mi cama mientas voy al baño a buscar vendas y alcohol para curar tus herida-

Inuyasha se sentó en la amplia cama mientras recorría con su vista toda la habitación. Pudo notar las fotos y recuerdos que habían en una de las paredes. "Obviamente tiene muchas amigas y personas que la quiere. Bueno como no si es muy amigable..."

-Ya llegue! Mira las cosas que encontré en mi baño para curarte... ni siquiera sabia que las tenia jejeje-

En ese momento cuando la vio salir del baño se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la muchachita; no era muy alta pero si tenia un delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo, ademas su pelo era muy largo y negro como la noche, su cara era de facciones muy finas con unos ojos grandes y oscuros, pero lejos lo que mas le gusto a Inuyasha fue su boca, su sonrisa.

-Eeee... bueno... si- dijo algo nervioso al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensado. El solo decidio ir a su casa para que ella lo dejara de molestar, pero después de eso él se iría y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir- Bueno... ¿que hago-

-Recuéstate en la cama y sacate la parte de arriba para que tus heridas no se infecten y se pongan mas feas- le respondió.

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha se puso muy nervioso, de echo nunca recordó una situación que lo aya puesto de esa manera en toda su vida. "¿Pero que me esta pasando con esa niña? No deberia estar sintiendo esto... ahora lo único que me interesa es recuperar lo que siempre debio ser mio".

Se saco su camisa para dar al descubierto las graves heridas que tenia en su cuerpo. Kagome se arrepintió de lo que habia dicho porque eso la hizo darse cuenta de lo apuesto que era el chico que en ese momento estaba acostado en su cama. Era alto con un cuerpo muy bien formado, tenia el pelo oscuro y desordenado, pero que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos... los lindo que aya visto en su vida, eran de color miel y podia ver en ella un cierto brillo que la atraia de una forma impresionante.

Empezó a curar primero las heridas de su cara, pero trataba de no toparse con esos ojos que la derretían por dentro. Luego siguió con su pecho con cuidado ya que notaba que Inuyasha trataba de hacerse el valiente y no dar gritos de dolor pero se notaba que estaba al borde de la desesperación.

No entendia porque no lo miraba a los ojos, acaso tan feo lo encontraba?. Eso era lo que Inuyasha pensaba para asi por lo menos no pensar en el dolor que le estaba provocando el alcohol en sus heridas. Pero cuando por fin pudo conseguir que ella lo mirara a los ojos lo unico que a él se le ocurrio hacer fue sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, a lo que ella respondio con una sincera sonrisa. Pero de alguna u otra forma a el lo hizo feliz eso, el solo echo de que ella le aya regalado una sonrisa hizo que sintiera una tranquilidad inmensa, como si nada malo pudiera pasar.

Movio su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la mente, como era posible que se sintiera asi si solo hace unas horas la habia conocido? Talvez los golpes de Naraku le habian afectado mucho y por eso estaba sintiendo todas esas cosas. "A si que ella es la heredera de los Higurashi... no debo perder esta oportunidad, tal ves pueda sacarle algo de información que me ayude a encontrar la forma de derrotar a Naraku...".

-Y dime... ¿cuál es u nombre- Dijo Kagome interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha.

-Para que me preguntas si lo escuchaste mientras estabas escondida- pregunto Inuyasha con un tono indiferente.

-¿Sabias que estaba escondida-

-Por supuesto que si! Crees que soy tonto-

-Lo pareces- ese hombre si que la sacaba de sus casillas...- pero no me has respondido, como te llamas-

-Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha sin apellido- dijo Kagome tratando de entablar una conversación con el joven.

-Tasho... Inuyasha Tasho-

-Y... cuantos años tienes- pregunto nuevamente la joven

-Tengo 24 años- le respondio- Y tu-

-Bueno yo tengo 20 años y soy la mayor de 6 hermanos, luego viene Sota que ya es casi todo un hombre, tiene 17 años, le siguen los mellizos Taru y Tomoyo con 10 años y...- fue interrumpida Kagome por Inuyasha.

-Yo no te pregunte por tus hermanos, no te emociones-

-Bueno, esta bien... solo queria hacer de esta conversación algo agradable-

-El problema de esta conversación es que la unica que habla eres tu- dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponia su camisa y se disponia a salir de la habitación.

-Se puede saber a donde va a el señor- pregunto Kagome parándose rapidamente de su cama

-Pues me voy de esta casa, muchas gracias por tus atenciones y Adiós-

-No te vas a ningun lado antes de que me repondas algo- le grito Kagome.

-Bueno pregunta pero que sea rapido- le dijo molesto.

-¿Me podrias explicar que es lo que hacias con esos dos hombres en mi casa?¿Como es que ese tal Naraku sabe sobre mi padre? Y los mas importante...¿Por qué querian matarte- Le dijo Kagome exigiendo una explicación- Y antes de que digas algo te voy a decir algo mas, si no me respondes estas preguntas y no quedo convencida de tu respuesta entonces no dudare en llamar a los guardias y a los empleados de mi papa, estoy segura de que ellos llamaran felices a la policia para que le expliques que es lo que hacias invadiendo una propiedad privada con dos hombres bastantes sorpechosos-

Definitivamente estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le habia dicho la muchacha, habia algo en ella que le hacia creer que todo lo que habia dicho era verdad. Esa niña si que le estaba dando miedo, pero al mismo tiempo habia algo en ella que lo estaba obligando a confesarse, a decirle la verdad, a contarle todo el daño que le habia echo Naraku, que destruyo su vida antes de que naciera, que le quito todo, no solo a el si no que también a muchos hombres más.

-Lo siento pero no puedo responderte eso- Le dijo bajando su mirada.

-Pero... ¿por qué? Mira si tu me cuentas que es lo que estaba pasando aya afuera yo prometo que no le voy a contar nada a mi papa . Creeme...- Dijo Kagome tratando de ser mas suave al notar que Inuyasha bajaba su mirada.

Se sorprendio al escuchar eso, ella se estaba ofreciendo para ser su confidente, a penas la conocia y ya le habia salvado su vida, sanado sus heridas y ahora trataba de ayudarlo.

Hubo un largo silencio, un silencio que fue roto por Inuyasha.

-Naraku es el hombre mas despreciable que existe- le dijo apretando sus puños- Destruyo mi vida y la de mi familia, nos quito todo. Por su culpa mi mama y yo sufrimos el supuesto abandono de mi padre, y no solo eso...se a dedicado a desarmar familias dejandolas en la calle, a dejado a niños sin padres, esfuerzos en vano...- Lo ultimo lo dijo casi como un murmullo.

-Yo... lo siento mucho... de verdad- Kagome no sabia que hacer, queria abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara, que ella lo ayudaria en todo, pero no podia, lo habia conocido hace tan poco tiempo.

-Tu no sabes como es vivir asi! No sabes que es lo que se siente! Tu tienes una linda familia o no? Hermosas casas en todo Japón, estudiaste en el mejor colegio de la ciudad, todas tus amigas son igual de mimadas que tu, tienes tu futuro arreglado, nada te va a faltar, solo tienes que buscar un pretendiente de algunas de las familias aristocráticas y preocuparte de tener hijos y hacer felices a todos los de tu alrededor. A si! Tambien se me olvidaba que ya eres dueña de una parte de las empresas Higurashi. Lo ves! Tienes todo arreglado- Dijo un Inuyasha enojado y sorprendido por todo lo que habia dicho, no sabia porque pero estaba retando a Kagome por algo que ella no tenia la culpa, ella solo queria ayudarlo y el lo unico que hacia era gritarle... – Lo siento... no quería, no es tu culpa...-

-No te preocupes... te entiendo...bueno en verdad no... pero si puedo notar que tienes mucho odio en tu corazon- Ella estaba sorprendida y triste por la forma en que el le habia respondido... pero un momento...- ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre mi?

En ese momento Inuyasha se dio cuenta del gran error que habia cometido, se habia dejado llevar por la rabia que tenia y se habia delatado solo. Sabia que tenia que decirle algo a Kagome porque de lo contrario ella no se quedaria callada y podia arruinar todos los planes.

-Naraku es un hombre con mucho odio hacia los hombres mas poderosos, él... mato a mi padre y se quedo con todo su dinero y acciones en empresas. Pero las cosas no terminan ahí, ha matado a muchos mas, el no se cansa, es el hombre mas ambicioso que existe y no va a decansar hasta quedarse con lo que verdaderamente quiere... aunque para eso tenga que matar al que tiene eso que desea y a todos los que la rodean...-

Kagome no entendia que tenia que ver eso con ella, pero...

-¿Que es lo que quiere realmente Naraku- Dio un poco asustada por la respuesta .

-Lo que el quiere es la Perla de Shikkon...- dijo algo asustado por la reaccion que pudiera tener Kagome al escuchar su respuesta- A si es Kagome... el esta dispuesto a matar a tu padre y a ti por poseer la Perla y todo lo que ustedes tienen-

Continuara...

Próximo Capitulo: "Giro Inesperado" 

**-Te pregunte que donde te estabas quedando-**

**-En un motel-**

**-Pues dime donde queda porque ahora mismo vamos a ir a buscar tus cosas y te vas a ir a vivir conmigo- Le dijo de forma autoritaria.**

**Inuyasha vio como se alejaba y se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar se dio media vuelta y le dijo:**

**-Sabes Inuyasha... Ya no me arrepiento de haber terminado con mi novio- Dicho esto entro a su pieza y cerro la puerta.**

**LaEMirA**: Gracias por tu apoyo y que rico que lo ayas encontrado original jejej, bueno dejame decirte que tengo listos algunos capitulos mas pero no los voy a subir ahora para que aya mas suspenso jejej k mala, pero la historia ya se esta armando un poco mas.

**Danikita-chan: **La verdad es que acertaste en tus deducciones este es un Inu/Kag... pero es secreto... que nadie se entere... bueno y también lamentablemente va a tener que aparecer Kikyo para darle mas emocion a la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Gris-Kag:** Ojala que con este capitulo se te hayan aclarado algunas dudas y bueno mas adelante se va a saber toda la verdad. Besitos.

Que emocion! Bueno estas son las lindas personitas que me dieron sus buenas vibras asi que un abraso a los tres! Besitos.


	3. Giros Inesperados

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Unidos por una venganza**

**Capitulo III "Giros inesperados"**

-¿cómo? Eee... no, no, no te creo...- Kagome estaba sorprendida, no sabia que hacer, y menos que decir- esto es mentira, ¿como alguien va a ser capas de matar por solo tener una estupida perla-

-Ya te lo dije, Naraku y tu misma lo escuchaste, el va a matar al que se cruce en su camino- Yo... yo nunca le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo...-

-que... que mas te hizo- pregunto Kagome interesada- Al parecer hay algo mas que no me has contado-

-Yo no tengo porque contar todo, apenas te conozco- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero luego se arrepintió porque esos ojos podian hacer que el cediera en todo lo que ella quisiera- Bueno esta bien... él me quito lo que yo mas queria, algo que me costo mucho tener y eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca, y por eso yo voy a ser el que lo mate a él-

Inuyasha tenia tanta rabia dentro de el, queria acabarlo, no importaba si iba a la cárcel por eso, pero la satisfacción de ser él el que le quito la vida a Naraku no se la iba a quitar nadie.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No ves que es muy peligroso? Puedes ir a la carcel! Yo no voy a permitir que cometas esa estupidez- Le grito Kagome desesperada tratando de hacer entrar en razón al joven.

-No entiendes que eso no me importa! No tengo nada que perder! Nada ni nadie...-

-no! Eso no es cierto... me tienes a mi! Yo... yo voy a estar contigo- Eso ultimo lo dijo Kagome algo avergonzada por lo que le estaba diciendo a Inuyasha.

-Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, ademas ni siquiera nos conocemos, no sabes en lo que te quieres meter, no es tu asunto-

-Por supuesto que es mi asunto! Tu lo dijiste, dijiste que Naraku iba a matar a mi padre y para eso ya es mi asunto- No podia creer que el no estuviera aceptando su ayuda y que ademas le estuviera diciendo que no tenia nada que ver... que se habia creido- ¿Dónde te estas quedando-

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunte que donde te estabas quedando-

-En un motel-

-Pues dime donde queda porque ahora mismo vamos a ir a buscar tus cosas y te vas a ir a vivir conmigo- Le dijo de forma autoritaria.

-Que- le pregunto sorprendido

-Pues eso, mira yo no vivo con mis papas, tengo un departamento y ahí vivo sola, tengo mas piezas y ahí puedes quedarte-

-Por supuesto que yo no me voy a ir con una niña a vivir a su casa! Que te has creido? Escuchame bien, esto no es un juego-

-Se que no es un juego, lo tengo mas que claro-

Kagome lo miro de una forma decidida, nade la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, esto tenia que ver con su familia, con su papa, y no iba a dejar que nada de eso pasara. Iba a ayudar a Inuyasha a acabar con Naraku, no estaba segura con eso de matarlo, pero si vengar todo lo que habia echo. Estaba dispuesta a defender a su familia con su vida, después de todo era lo unico que le pertenecia verdaderamente.

Inuyasha esta sorprendido con todo lo que le habia dicho Kagome, algo le decia que ella no se iba a rendir fácilmente, ademas de todas formas el necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y ella lo estaba invitando.

-No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo niña...-

-Eso quiere decir que te vas a ir conmigo- Dijo Kagome feliz por lo que escucho.

-Si! Pero no grites tanto. Pero antes que nada te voy a dejar todo muy claro-

-Si dime-

-Yo no soy responsable de ti, tu te tienes que cuidar sola, yo no voy a estar ahí para protegerte cada vez que te metas en un problema. ¿Entendiste-

-Si, no te preocupes, yo me cuido sola-

Kagome estaba feliz, en tan solo un día su vida estaba dando un giro, y a pesar de la frialdad de Inuyasha ella estaba segura de que podrían ser bueno amigos.

-Pues bueno aquí es, baja mientras yo me estaciono y te espero para que nos vayamos a mi departamento- Dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha bajo del auto y se dirigió al motel para poder sacar sus cosas pronto-

"A pesar de ser un chico tan frio se nota que tiene un gran corazon y que esta dispuesto a todo... eso me gusta, osea no es que me guste Inuyasha... pero creo que nunca conoci a alguien como él, alguien que se entregue en cuerpo y alma por una causa, capaz de luchar por lo que cree justo, y no rendirse, tal vez nunca conoci a alguien que aya sufrido tanto como él" pensaba Kagome mientras esperaba que el chico fuera a buscar sus cosas a un feo y viejo motel en un lugar de la ciudad que ella nunca habia ido. Buena la verdad es que ninguna señorita como ella podria ir a visitar un lugar como ese. Lo unico que queria era que Inuyasha se apurara para poder ir a su departamento y salir de ese horrendo lugar.

Después de unos minutos vio salir a Inuyasha. El dejo sus cosas en la maleta del auto y luego se subio.

En el camino no hablaron nada. Kagome estaba un poco asustada con la actitud del chico, parecia que siempre estuviera enojado y la verdad es que ella era todo lo contrario, siempre estaba alegre e irradiaba felicidad. Definitivamente eran polos opuestos.

Llegaron al edificio. Era uno de tan solo cuatro pisos pero muy hermoso. Subieron hasta el ultimo piso. Kagome abrio la puerta lentamente y prendio la luz invitando a Inuyasha a entrar. Cuando entro y dejo su bolso en el piso pudo darse cuenta de que era un departamento grande de colores muy vivos y que al mismo tiempo era muy acogedor. Tenia una cocina que estaba a la vista y se podia ver la sala de estar, un balcón con una vista preciosa a un parque que se encontraba al frente del edificio, muchos cuadros y todo decorado con muy buen gusto, pero lo que mas le gusto a Inuyasha fue la chimenea. Esta le daba un toque especial, definitivamente ese departamento era un hogar. Tenia una sensación especial que desde que murio su mama no la habia sentido.

-Pues ven, te voy a mostrar tu habitación-

Kagome le mostro una pieza muy bien iluminada con dos camas con cubrecamas de color verde, tenia ademas un escritorio.

-Bueno el baño esta aquí al lado y si necesitas algo tu solo avisame, mi pieza es la del lado- Le dijo Kagome mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Kagome... gracias- dijo Inuyasha algo avergonzado. Kagome solo le respondio con una sincera sonrisa y la verdad es que el solo necesitaba eso, una sonrisa de ella.

Saco toda su ropa y trato de guardarla lo mejor posible en el armario. Luego se recostó en su cama a pensar mas tranquilamente mientras miraba en blanco techo de su cuarto. Queria pensar, necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba pensar en lo que iba ahora que ya no estaba solo, necesitaba saber lo que pretendia hacer Naraku, cual iba a ser su proxima movida, queria saber como pretendia obtener la Perla de Sikkon, habian tantas preguntas... pero a pesar de todas las respuestas que necesitaba no paraba de pensar en algo, bueno en verdad de alguien... Kagome.

Esta en la cocina preparando algo para comer, la verdad es que tenia mucha hambre y estaba casada, por lo menos era domingo y no tenia que trabajar asi que podria dormir todo el día, lo unico que ahora importaba era saciar su estomago que le pedia a gritos algo de comida.

Decidio que invitaria a Inuyasha porque después de todo vivirían juntos y necitaban compartir un poco mas.

Llamo a su habitación y le dijo que lo esperaba en la mesa. El fue obedientemente y se sento mirando curioso a su alrededor, pero su mirada se detuvo al ver que Kagome salia de la cocina con dos platos de tallarines.

-Bueno pense que podrias tener algo de hambre y te prepare algo rico que comer- le dijo mostrando su cara angelical.

-¿sabes cocinar-

-Por supuesto que si, que tipo de mujer crees que soy? Por supuesto que se cocinar y muy bien para que lo sepas- dijo una indignada Kagome.

-¿Y se puede saber que mas sabes cocinar- dijo algo dudoso.

-Pues yo... se hacer arroz.. me queda muy rico... y... también se... bueno la verdad es que no se cocinar muchas cosas, pero lo que me queda mas rico son los tallarines asi que por eso te los prepare... especialmente para ti- dijo Kagome algo apenada.

-Pa... para mi-

-Pues si, para mi nuevo compañero- Dijo sentándose en la mesa y pasándole su plato a Inuyasha- Y bueno, dime, cuentame algo sobre ti... osea por ejemplo... ¿tienes novia-

Kagome trataba parecer como si no le imporatara pero la verdad es que se moria por saber, su corazón latia para que le dijera que no, que no tenia novia.

-Pues la verdad es que no, no tengo novia. Y... y tu- La verdades que necesitaba saberlo, si contestaba que si talves su corazón dejaria de palpitar y moriria al instante, pero si de lo contrario ella le respondia que no el seria inmensamente feliz.

-Eee, bueno es que termine hace algunos dias con mi novio- dijo algo apenada.

-Yo... lo siento. ¿Pero llevaban mucho tiempo juntos- pregunto interesado

-Alrededor de 4 años. Es que a Hoyo lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razon y bueno la verdad es que siempre a pesar de las peleas volviamos a estar juntos pero mas que nada por rutina. Es algo difícil imaginarme mi vida sin él de ahora en adelante- Eso lo dijo bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo... estabas muy enamorada...-

-No!... osea no, yo... nunca he estado enamorada. La verdad es que era solo la costumbre- Estaba tratando de excusarse, no queria que Inuyasha creyera que ella todavía queria a su ex novio- Bueno sabes yo estoy algo cansada mejor me voy a acostar... la verdad es que ha sido una larga noche y.. deja los platos ahí, yo mañana los lavo no te preocupes. Buenas Noches-.

Inuyasha vio como se alejaba y se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar se dio media vuelta y le dijo:

-Sabes Inuysha... Ya no me arrepiento de haber terminado con mi novio- Dicho esto entro a su pieza y cerro la puerta.

Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendido ¿Acaso ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él?.

Se quedo mucho tiempo pensando en lo sucedido, en Kagome, en todas las sensaciones que sentia al estar a su lado o cuando ella sonreia, pensaba en que las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado; el ahora estaba viviendo con la hija mayor de Himura Higurashi y que lo peor que podria hacer en ese momento era empezar a enamorarse... porque esa seria su perdición...

Continuara...

Próximo Capitulo: "Corazones Rotos" 

**-Hoy día en la mañana cuando estabamos desayunando me llamo... Hoyo- dijo lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse.**

**-¿Qué! Tu ex novio! Y que queria- Dijo Inuyasha, la verdad es que no sabia k hacer, ella se encontraba en sus piernas y lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue acariciar suavemente el pelo de la chica.**

**-Y bueno... pero si eso no hubiera asado... ustedes seguirían juntos... bueno digo que tu seguirias enamorado de ella... o no- dijo ella bajando su mirada.**

**-Pues... yo creo que si... yo tal vez... la sigo amando- dijo casi como un susurro.**

Eeee! Por fin el tercer capitulo jejeje besitos a todos!

Se despide

Sofita


	4. Corazones Rotos

**Unidos por una Venganza**

**Capitulo IV **

"**Corazones Rotos"**

Ya habian pasado 3 semanas de esa noche y las cosas iban mucho mejor. Kagome habia invitado a Inuyasha a almorzar a su casa con su familia para que lo conocieran mejor y para que él pudiera conocer al hombre que queria mas en el mundo, su papá. Inuyasha inmediatamente se habia dado cuenta de la bonita familia que tenia Kagome y de la suerte que tenia. Definitivamente al entrar en su casa y conocer a su familia ni siquiera se podia notar que era una de las familias mas ricas de Japón, parecian todos totalmente normales. Los mas pequeños hacian sus travesuras y su mama les llamaba la atención, el abuelo le contaba historias que obviamente estaban inventadas a Sota. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la buena comunicación que tenia Kagome con su papá, parecian los mejores amigos y se notaban que los dos se adoraban. Mientras conversaban los tres Kagome le conto a su padre que Inuyasha era un compañero de trabajo en la Clinica donde ella era voluntaria y que necesitaba un lugar para vivir y que por eso estaba con ella en su departamento. La verdad es que le habia tenido que mentir a su papa porque no podia saber en lo que se estaban metiendo y menos que pretendian acabar con Naraku, si el se llegase a enterar alejaria para siempre a Inuyasha de su lado y la mandaria fuera del pais para que dejara de meterse en problemas.

La verdad es que cada vez la amistad de Inuyasha y Kagome iba creciendo a pesar de todas las peleas que tenian, sobre todo porque el la llamaba tonta por todo y Kagome no dejaba que nadie la tratase asi por lo que Inuyasha se llevaba un golpe en la cabeza. Conversaban de cosas triviales pero aun asi el no recordaba haberlo pasado mejor en otro momento de su vida y sin darse cuenta se habia reido con las ocurrencias de Kagome y ella se ponia muy feliz al ver que le daba un poco de alegria a Inuyasha.

Pero un día Kagome cuando estaban desayunando recibió una llamada que hizo que la felicidad en los ojos de Kagome se apagara. Salio corriendo diciendo que no sabia a la hora que iba a llegar y que no la esperara. Inuyasha estaba desesperado, como queria que no se preocupara si ella se habia ido sin darle explicación alguna. Estaba desesperado, queria salir y buscar a Kagome para saber si estaba bien, pero prefirió quedarse en la sala esperándola para poder hablar con ella. Decidio sentarse en el suelo con uno de los tantos cojines que habia al frente de la chimenea para pensar un poco.

Solo a las 11 de la noche llego Kagome, Inuyasha se asusto al sentir el portazo y rapidamente se incorporo.

¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron algo?- Al no obtener respuesta se acerco a la chica que tenia la mirada escondida en su oscuro pelo.

Inu...yasha...- dijo débilmente Kagome- yo...- pero no alcanzo a decir nada porque rapidamente se acerco y abrazo a un sorprendido Inuyasha, no entendia lo que estaba pasando, alguien se habia atrevido a hacer llorar a Kagome? Definitivamente de las iba a ver con él.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la chimenea con Kagome aun en sus brazos.

Lo que pasa es que...- Inuyasha se sorprendio al sentir unas lagrimas. Lentamente Kagome se acosto en sus piernas mientras todavía sollozaba.

Hoy día en la mañana cuando estabamos desayunando me llamo... Hoyo- dijo lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

¿Qué! Tu ex novio! Y que queria!- Dijo Inuysha, la verdad es que no sabia que hacer, ella se encontraba en sus piernas y lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue acariciar suavemente el pelo de la chica.

Estaba muy molesto... dijo que queria hablar conmigo urgentemente y ... que si no lo hacia iba a armar un escandalo-

¿pero con que derecho hace eso? Es un estupido Kagome! No entiendo para que fuiste a hablar con el- de verdad estaba furioso

Tenia que hacerlo... el supo de lo nuestro...-

¿Lo... lo nuestro?- dijo algo asustado

Bueno el sabe que ahora estas viviendo aca, me insulto, dijo que no era como la niña que el conocio, que ahora me metia con el primer hombre que se me aperecia... que no era digna de pertenecer a la familia Higurashi... Inuyasha... el me hiro mucho...- casi no podia hablar, cada ves que trataba de expresar lo que sentia su corazon el llanto se hacia mas fuerte- yo...- no lo soporto y rompio a llorar.

Inuyasha no soportaba lo que veia, esa niña que hace semanas le estaba entregando alegria a su vida estaba ahí... en sus piernas llorando. En cierta forma el sabia el dolor que se sentia cuando un ser querido heria el corazon de esa forma, cuando esa persona amada solo tenia palabras de odio.

Yo... yo se lo que debes sentir Kagome...- dijo el timidamente.

¿Alguna vez la persona con la que pensaste que pasarias el resto de tu vida te dijo palabras que lo unico que hicieron fue romper tu corazon?- le pregunto incrédula.

Pues si...- el no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba apunto de contar una de las razones por la que el odiaba tanto a Naraku, pero temia la reaccion que pudiera tener Kagome con su relato, no queria que ella se alejara de el.

Inuyasha...- dijo Kagome levantando su cara hasta quedar frente a la de el- Tu... tu has estado enamorado?- Kagome no sabia si esa pregunta estaba bien, pero sentia que debia saberlo, aunque se rompiera su corazon, bueno mas de lo que ya estaba.

Bueno... yo...si...- Inuyasha no sabia que decir, queria explicarle todo lo que habia pasado- Pero todo acabo...-

Pero... que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kagome interesada.

Inuyasha la miro, de verdad se mostraba interesada en lo que le habia pasado. Luego poso su mirada en la chimenea y empezo a relatar lo sucedido.

Yo conoci a una mujer hace 3 años, la verdad es que nos habiamos llebado muy mal desde el principio, ella se mostraba muy fria, pero... igual habia algo en ella que me atraia, yo... bueno nos enamoramos, los dos , me sentia tan bien, temi que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero pretendiamos ser felices juntos, yo estaba trabajando junto a Naraku, supuse que la mejor forma de atacarlo era por medio de su propia empresa, lo unic que necesitaba era el dinero suficiente y nos podriamos ir del pais como siempre quisimos- Inuyasha se detuvo en su relato, de verdad no le traian buenos recuerdos esos tiempo, el de verdad habia estado enamorado, amaba cada parte de esa mujer, habia sido la primera mujer en su vida, pero siempre, en todo Naraku habia interferido, hasta en su vida amorosa- Pero Naraku se entero de todo y empezo a acosar a mi novia, yo estaba tranquilo porque sabia que ella era fuerte y que ademas faltaban muy pocos dias para que nos fuéramos para siempre- paro un poco para tomar aire y prosiguió- Pero el día en que compre los pasajes en avion la fui a visitra a su departamento para contrale lo feliz que estaba, pero cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta, eso me asuto pero entre para ver si ella estaba bien... pero talves estaba demasiado bien. Al entrar me di cuenta de que habia ropa tirada por todas partes, me dirigí a su habitación y ahí la encontre... en la cama con Naraku, ella cayo en sus redes al igual que muchas otras, seguramente el le ofrecio viajes, riquezas... todas esas cosas que talves yo nunca podria haberle dado-

Pero, que hiciste? ¿no hablaste con ella?¿no le pediste que te explicara lo que estaba pasando?- de verdad estaba conmovida por la historia de Inuyasha

¿Qué me iba a decir? ¿qué Naraku la sedujo y que ella no se pudo resistir? Por supuesto que no! Yo solo tome mis cosas, le deje una carta en donde le decia que no queria hablar nunca mas con ella, que no me buscara porque no me iba a encontrar...-

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, por una parte Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por lo que le habia contado a la muchacha que estaba a su lado, y Kagome porque nunca penso que Inuyasha seria capas de enamorarse de esa forma.

Yo... lo siento mucho... como ... ¿como se llamaba ella?- pregunto temerosa por la reaccion del chico.

Kikyo- respondio secamente

Y bueno... pero si eso no hubiera asado... ustedes seguirían juntos... bueno digo que tu seguirias enamorado de ella... o no?- dijo ella bajando su mirada.

El la miro sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de la chica, y la verdad es que tampoco tenia una respuesta, osea... el debia amarla todavía supuestamente, pero la traicion era mas fuerte y ademas... habia alguien mas ahora en su corazon. Pero no tenia que pensar mas con el corazon, una vez lo habia echo y arrunio todo, y no cometeria el mismo error dos veces.

Pues... yo creo que si... yo tal vez... la sigo amando- dijo casi como un susurro.

Kagome sintio como un baldo con agua fria la bañaba, se sentia tan triste por dentro, solo queria llorar, se culpo por tener todos esos sentimientos hacia Inuyasha, por haber confundido las cosas, por todo, se culpaba por todo, talvez lo que le decia el cada día era verdad, era una tonta.

yo creo que mejor me voy a dormir, no estoy con animo y quiero descansar. Buenas noches-

Y sin decir nada mas se paro y se fue a su pieza, tan o mucho mas triste de lo que habia llegado.

Inuyasha se sorprendio al escuchar esto, pero lo que mas lo asusto fue no haber recibido el clásico besos de buenas noches que le daba Kagome, casi obligándolo, en la mejilla. El no decia nada pero era un gesto que le gustaba, la verdad es que le encantaba. Y solo ahí penso que tal vez las cosas con Kagome no serian como antes.

Señor ya tengo toda la información hacerca de la señorita que usted queria- dijo el hombre.

Hicieron la llamada que les dije?- pregunto Naraku desde la penumbra de su despacho.

Ahora mismo debe estar recibiendo la llamada que le dice que tiene que volver inmediatamente a Japón por problemas con su visa-

Jajajaja por fin tendre nuevamente Kikyo en mis manos, y si todo sigue igual que antes Inuyasha tambien caera en mi trampa- dijo Naraku mientras prendía un cigarro.

Continuara...

Bueno he aquí el cuarto capitulo perdonen la demora jejej pero la verdad es que fue de pura floja bueno besitos a todos!

Próximo Capitulo : "El secuestro de Kagome" 

Inuyasha se es empezo a preocupar, Kagome no llegaba y ya eran las 1.30, nesecitaba saber que le habia pasado, ella siempre era muy puntual y le hubiera avisado si se hubiera atrasado. No paraba de recorrer el departamento muy nerviso y viendo el telefono por si acaso sonaba...

_-No! Por supuesto que no quiero la perla, solo quiero encontrar al maltido de Naraku para saldar cuentas-_

_-Saldar cuentas?- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido- ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?_

_-Ese maldito mando a quemar mi casa, y ahí adentro se encontraba mi familia y amigos. Por eso voy a vengarme, para que me explique que gano con hacer eso, para que me diga que tenia que ver mi familia con sus sucios negocios- Dijo Kouga- Y he sabido de buenas fuentes que Naraku a tratado de contactarse con Himura Higurashi y por eso quiero hablar con el para que me diga donde esta escondido Naraku para acabar rapido con esto-_

Nos vemos!

_**Sofita**_


	5. El secuestro de Kagome

**"Unidos por una Venganza"**

**Capitulo V**

**"El Secuestro de Kagome"**

La mañana siguiente todo fue "normal" para Inuyasha ya que al levantarse se dio cuenta de que Kagome ya estaba desayunando y que estaba vestida y muy bien peinada con una coleta alta. La verdad es que a el le sorprendió mucho eso porque pensó que con lo que había pasado la noche anterior Kagome se levantaría muy tarde y tal vez no querría salir. Pero al contrario de lo que el pensaba estaba muy animada y hasta lo saludo con un linda sonrisa enseñándole que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Se sentó algo asustado y empezó a tomar un poco de leche. Ella comenzo a hablarle de muchas cosas como que iba a ir a la oficina de su papa a averiguar algo de Naraku, como su paradero o en que negocios estaba involucrado para asi poder contraatacar lo mas rápido posible porque o sino el se les iba a adelantar. Pero la verdad es que él se habia perdido en los hermosos ojos oscuros de la muchacha y no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba hablando asi que solo asentía de vez en cuando para que la chica no notara lo que el estaba pensando.

Por eso me levante muy temprano y con muchas energías porque tengo que llegar antes que mi papá a su oficina o si no va a sospechar de lo que estamos haciendo. Mi papa esta fuera del país pero solo se fue por unas horas, va a llegar como a las 12 del día y espero tener toda la información que necesitamos para esa hora. Asi que me voy ahora mismo- dijo esto tomando el ultimo sorbo de su té, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la entrada del departamento- Adiós, nos vemos a las 12.30 acá para contarte todo!-

Se fue lo mas rápido que pudo porque no queria estar un minuto mas con el cerca, eran tantas las emociones que el le hacia sentir.. pero ya habia tomado una decisión, de echo estuvo pensando en eso casi toda la noche, el todavía estaba enamorado de su ex novia y a ella solo lo conocía hace algunas semanas, la verdad es que ella no significaba nada para el... solo una amable chica que le habia salvado la vida.

Con la ayuda de las secretarias de su papá le fue muy facil entrar a todas las oficinas y buscar lo que necesitaba, ya habia reunido mucha información, como que Naraku habia estado haciendo averiguaciones con el gobierno y con la embajadas de Japón en otros paises por problemas con una visa. Le iba a llevar mucha información interesante a Inuyasha como por ejemplo Naraku pasaba todo los fines de semana en una casa en la playa, pero que nadie sabia si iba solo o acompañado ni lo que hacia ahí.

Es tan extraño... que sera lo que planea hacer? Tal...- pero fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo. Ahora ella se encontraba en una bodega donde guardaban documentos todos muy bien organizados y actualizado. El ruido que escucho venia de la entrada y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que el ruido habia sido provocado por una bomba que habia estallado en la entrada.

Cuando el humo dejo ver mejor pudo darse cuenta que estaba siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos de un hombre que al mismo tiempo le tapaban la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo. En ese mismo instante cayo desmayada.

Inuyasha se es empezo a preocupar, Kagome no llegaba y ya eran las 1.30, nesecitaba saber que le habia pasado, ella siempre era muy puntual y le hubiera avisado si se hubiera atrasado. No paraba de recorrer el departamento muy nervisos y viendo el telefono por si acaso sonaba...

Pero no pasaba nada asi que decidio salir a buscarla, obviamente pasaria por la oficina de su papa ya que sabia exactamente donde quedaban asi que no tendia ningun problema con eso.

Salio muy apurado y tomo el primer taxi que paso. Le dijo que se apurara porque era un asusto de vida o muerte. El presentia que algo malo le habia pasado a Kagome.  
Llego y tomo el ascensor, al llegar le pregunto a una de las secretarias si habia visto a la señorita Kagome Higurashi en la mañana por ahí. Ella le conto que si habia estado ahí pero que se habia ido hace horas.

¿No sabe si ella hablo con alguien mas por aca que sepa para donde fue después de estar aqui?- pregunto Inuyasha desesperado

Bueno se que ella se fue a una bodega donde se guardan todos los documentos, si quiere puedo darle la dirección para que vaya a buscarla-

Si, por favor-

La secretaria dio la dirección y el salio de la oficina lo mas rapido posible. Necesitaba ver a Kagome, saber que estaba bien y hasta ahora no le habian dicho nada seguro de donde se encontraba.

Ya estaba cada vez mas cerca, pero no estaba cansado, solo queria saber lo que estaba pasando. Pero al dar la vuelta a la manzana se dio cuenta de que habia mucho humo y que seguramente algo habia estallado. Fue rapidamente al lugar y se dio cuenta de que era la dirección de la bodega que le habia dado la secretaria de Himura Higurashi.

Para su suerte el humo se debia a que el fuego ya habia sido apagado, y se dio cuenta que no habia nadie alrededor del recinto, ni curiosos ni bomberos. Entro rapidamnte para ver si Kagome se encontraba adentro pero no pudo ver nada.

Se espanto al encontrar su bolso tirado en el suelo. Lo recogio rapidamente y busco adentro si habia algo importante, y eso fue justamente lo que habia en su interior... una nota de rescate dirigida al padre de Kagome.

_Estimado Himura:_

_Creo que te has dado cuenta que tenemos algo muy valioso para ti... mas valioso que la propia perla de Shikon. Bueno queremos que sepas que esta en muy buenas manos y que no le vamos a hacer nada si cooperas con nosotros, eso quiere decir que nos tienes que contar donde se encuentra Naraku y sus secuaces, yo se que tu estas involucrados con ellos y que sabes perfectamente lo que estan planeando, asi que mejor ayudanos a nosotros y nosotros te devolveremos a tu heredera._

_Te vamos a estar esperando en el muelle que se encuentra al frente del mercado hoy día a las 23 hrs, a esa hora nadie se encuentra en esos lugares asi que no va a haber ningun problema. Pero te advertimos que no te queremos con compañía porque la que va a sufrir las consecuencias va a ser tu hija._

_Kouga Hitei_

¿Qué significaba todo esto? Y el que pensó que el que habia echo todo eso era Naraku... pero la verdad es que ese hombre tambien lo buscaba. ¿Pero porque Kagome¿Que tenia que ver ella en todo eso¿Y porque ese tipodecia que Himura sabia acerca de los planes de Naraku¿Acaso el sabia algo de todo eso?

Abrio los ojos lentamente y se encontro en una lujosa habitación. Le dolia la cabeza y no se acordaba de nada de lo que habia sucedido. Pero una imagen paso por su cabeza.

Inuyasha!- se levanto rapidamente de la cama y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Hasta que por fin te despertaste- Le dijo un hombre muy guapo de ojos azules y pelo negro y liso

Qui...quien... quien eres tu? – le dijo Kagome mientras daba un paso atrás- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¿Do.. donde esta Inuyasha?-

¿Quién es Inuyasha? Bueno... en verdad eso no importa- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Por qué te alejas? No te voy a hacer nada, lo unico que quiero es ver si estas lastimada-

Se acerco a ella y comenzo a revisar la rostro de Kagome con sus manos. Ella estaba petrificada, nadie la habia tocado de esta forma aparte de Hoyo. El joven comenzo luego a acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

Eres muy hermosa...- le dijo algo sonrojado.

Kagome bajo la vista, la verdad es que no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando

¿Quién eres? No entiendo que estoy haciendo aca...-

Soy Kouga Hitei.. hijo de un viejo amigo de tu papa. Y tu estas aca porque necesito información que solo tu padre puede darme-

No entiendo, yo no te puedo ayudar en nada-

Pues lo que pasa es que la unica forma de que tu padre hable es que tengamos algo que el quiera mucho y que no es dispuesto a transar por nada de este mundo...-

Porque me haces esto...- dijo con los ojos humedos- solo quiero ir a mi casa con Inuyasha... no le hagas esto a mi padre...-

Kagome... solo quiero que sepas que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño-

Pues eso es lo que estas haciendo!- Solo queria estar sola y poder llorar. No queria que hicieran sufrir a su papa, el menos que nadie merecía sufrir y tenia un terrible presentimiento que tenia que ver con la perla de Shikon... y si la utilizaban como canje par asi obtenerla ? Que pasaria con Naraku y con Inuyasha? Tal vez el tenia razon y ella no tenia idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. ¿Qué pasaria si no le entregaban lo que el queria¿Qué pasaria con ella¿La matarian?

Eran las 23 hors y el se encontraba en un viejo muelle al frente del mercado. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, si tenia que matarlos no le importaba, solo queria que Kagome estubiera bien. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un autos con cinco personas en su interior habia llegado.

Asi que viniste Himura Higurashi- dijo una voz que aparentemente era de un hombre joven.

Pues creo que te equivocas porque yo no soy el-

Se dio vuelta y Kouga pudo darse cuenta que era un joven alto y de pelo oscurro y desordenado.

Inu...yasha- dijo como un susurro la chica que llevaba en sus brazos que solo el pudo  
escuchar.

Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta que un joven que parecia el lider llevaba a Kagome en sus brazos. Atrás iban dos hombres grandes que se notaba que tenian mucha fuerza, y por ultimo habia una mujer pelirroja atrás del lider.

Suelta a Kagome maldito! Si le hiciste algo te juro que te vas a arrepentir!- grito Inuyasha furioso.

No te preocupes... Inuyasha? Asi te llamas o no?.. bueno no te preocupes porque yo nunca podria hacerle nada a Kagome. Pero... dime que haces tu aquí... creo que la carta estaba dirigida a Himura? O es tan cobarde que tubo que mandar a un mensajero?- dijo Kouga con un tono burlon.

Yo no soy mensajero de nadie imbesil, yo solo vengo a ca a llevarme a Kagome conmigo y mas te vale que no pongas resistencia porque no me importa ella se va conmigo!-

No seas estupido, ella se va con Himura o se queda conmigo, pero contigo no se va a ir a ningun lado-

Eres muy iluso si crees que la voy a dejar en tus sucias manos-  
Kagome escuchaba todo esto pero seguia media adormilada por el sedante que le dieron- Inu...yasha... llevame a casa- era lo unico que decia, pero Kouga no entendia nada... Inuyasha era el novio de Kagome? En las investigaciones que el hiso no aparecio nunca algun Inuyasha o algun otro novio que no fuera Hoyo.

Tu quien eres para venir a decirme esto¿tienes alguna noticia de Naraku¿o solo estas preocupado por Kagome?-

Yo... bueno yo... soy... yo soy ... yo soy su NOVIO!- grito furioso- Y quiero que saques tus asquerosas manos de ella-

Kagome pudo escuchar lo que dijo Inuyasha y una timida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Kouga... por favor... dejame ir- le suplico Kagome

Kagome... lo siento pero necesito que tu papa me explique todo... que me diga donde se encuentra e maldito de Naraku- le respondio Kouga

Na...naraku? que... no quieres la perla de Shikon?- pregunto la muchacha.

No! Por supuesto que no quiero la perla, solo quiero encontrar al maltido de Naraku para saldar cuentas-

Saldar cuentas?- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido- ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?

Ese maldito mando a quemar mi casa, y ahí adentro se encontraba mi familia y amigos. Por eso voy a vengarme, para que me explique que gano con hacer eso, para que me diga que tenia que ver mi familia con sus sucios negocios- Dijo Kouga- Y he sabido de buenas fuentes que Naraku a tratado de contactarse con Himura Higurashi y por eso quiero hablar con el para que me diga donde esta escondido Naraku para acabar rapido con esto-

Kouga por favor escuchame...- le suplico Kagome

Kouga se dio vuelta lentamente mintras posaba una tierna mirada en esa joven que se estaba ganando su corazón.

Mira... mi papa de verdad no sabe nada de Naraku... yo lo se... te lo aseguro-

Como me puedes decir eso? Ya te lo dije Naraku se ha contactado con tu padre-

Si... si lo se... pero no es por lo que tu crees... ellos no son complices...- Los ojos de Kagome se ponian cada vez mas vidriosos- Mi papa... mi papa no es un asesino... yo lo se... YO CREO EN EL!- grito desesperada Kagome... no podia creer que habian personas que pensaran que su papa podria tener algun trato con un tipo de como Naraku.

Ka...Kagome...-dijeron al mismo tiempo Kouga e Inuyasha  
En ese momento sintieron como un auto llegaba rapidamente y se estacionaba. De ahí bajo un hombre visiblemente apurado de unos 24 o 25 años. Los ojos de todos seguían al joven hasta que el joven llego al muelle y comenzó a llamar a Kouga.

Que quieres Miroku! Trajiste lo que te pedi?- pregunto

Bueno no exactamente, pero si tengo información muy interesante- dijo el hombre acercándose cada vez mas a donde se encontraba Kagome con Kouga. Al llegar a la luz Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos claros.

Pues dime-

Pues estube investigando y al parecer Naraku se encuentra fuera del pais... y no solo eso descubri que es lo que Naraku tanto anhela... la perla de Shikon...

La perla de Shikon?-pregunto Kouga

Si, eso es lo que quiere, por eso ha intentado contactarse con Himura Higurashi, porque quiere algo que el posee. Nuestras sospechas estaban equivocadas, Himura no es su complice... es su proxima victima...- respondio Miroku.

Kouga estaba sorprendido, significaba que Kagome estaba en lo cierto y su papa no era socio de Naraku, significado que la habia secuestrado en vano, significaba que le habia echo pasar ese susto porque si. Estaba muy arrepentido.

Lo ves! Ahora suelta a Kagome... ella ya no te sirve de nada- dijo Inuyasha.

No! Osea... espera- Dijo Kouga mientras se acercaba a Kagome- Yo... yo de verdad lo siento... no queria hacerte daño... Kagome tu sabes que significa todo esto?-

Si...si lo se-respondio timidamente por la cercania de Kouga.

El va a tratar de matarte de ser necesario- dijo acaricindo la mejilla de la muchacha- Es por eso... que yo quiero protegerte...-

Que!- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido, no creia lo que escuchaba... ¿Qué queria protegerla¿Quién se habia creido ese sujeto para venir a decir semejante estupidez?

Kouga... no.. no es necesario- respondio Kagome algo asustada por la situación. Podia ver a las espaldas de Kouga a Inuyasha quien apretaba los puños oprimiendo las ganas de golpear al muchacho.

Si, si lo es. No me perdonaria el que te pasara algo... pero quiero que me prometas algo-

Di... dime- dijo Kagome.

Quiero que cuando termine todo esto me des una oportunidad- Al ver la cara de asombro de la joven decidió explicarse mejor- Quiero que me des la posibilidad de hacerte feliz a mi lado-

Yo no se que decir...-

¿Cómo que no sabes que decir?- dijo Inuyasha interponiéndose entre Kouga y la joven que de a poco se habia ganado su corazón- ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que ella no esta sola?-

Pues deja que Kagome sea la que responda no tu perro asqueroso!-

¿A quien le dices perro ESTUPIDO!-

Pues a quien mas... A TI!-

Chicos... PAREN!- grito Kagome dejando callados a Kouga e Inuyasha- Lo siento pero es verdad... yo no estoy sola... pero de todas formas muchas gracias Kouga-

Kouga se puso muy triste, esperaba que Kagome le diera una oportunidad, una esperanza muy minima que fuera, pero al parecer ellos estaban muy enamorados.

Mas te vale que la cuides bien, porque yo no me rindo tan facil... y a tu minimo descuido yo ire a su lado para hacerla feliz- le dijo Kouga en un tono amenazador a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha llevaba en sus brazos a una cansada Kagome. Entro a su habitación y la deposito es su cama. Le saco los zapatos y luego la arropo con el cubrecama. La vio unos segundos dormir y luego se percato de que nunca habia estado en su pieza.

Comenzo a recorrerla, noto inmediatamente que esta pieza no era como la que el habia conocido en el campo, a diferencia de la otra esta parecia totalmente decorada por una adolescente. Era de color fucsia y en las paredes habian muchas fotos, dibujos, recuerdos y diplomas. En un rincón habia un sillon lleno de peluches y su cama poseía un hermoso dosel y muchos cojines de diferentes colores. Cuando se dirigia a la ventana pudo escuchar la dulce voz de la muchacha a la cual pertencia el departamento.

Inu... muchas gracias- dijo media adormilada

No... no te preocupes- dijo Inuyasha acercándose al borde de la cama.

Kagome le sonrio y comenzo a reírse.

¿Se puede saber porque se rie la señorita?- pregunto algo molesto por la actitud de la chica

Pues porque cuando nos conocimos tu me dijiste que no te ibas a preocupar por mi y que yo me tenia que cuidar sola- dijo Kagome entre risas- Y apenas me meto en algun problema tu vas rapidamente a salvarme jajaja-

Pues... yo... que.. que te importa... lo hice porque quise, no tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo un rojo Inuyasha. La verdad es que el no se habia dado cuenta de eso hasta que la muchacha se lo dijo, el no penso en nada, apenas leyó la carta que le habia dejado ese tal Kouga el no dudo ni un segundo en salvar a Kagome.

Bueno... bueno yo solo decia- dijo Kagome divertida por la situación en que se encontraba su compañero- ven... acustate a mi lado por favor... no quiero estar sola...-

Inuyasha se sorprendio por lo que le pidio la joven, pero igual lo hiso y se acosto a su lado, para asi poder protegerla.

Sabes lo que averigue de Naraku... bueno el ha estado haciendo averiguaciones con el gobierno hacerca de un visa y ademas que todos los fines de semana se va a su casa de la playa y que de ahí no sale, nadie sabe si va acompañado o si tiene familia...

A si? Tal ves deberíamos averiguar mas el porque de su casa, yo que sepa no tiene familia.

Mmmm... te confieso algo Inuyasha?- dijo Kagome- Yo sabia que tu ibas a ir a ayudarme-

Y como estabas tan segura de eso? Yo te podria haber dejado sola hasta que se te ocurriera la forma de escapar-

Pues hubiera sido muy facil. Solo tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de Kouga-

¿QUÉ! Escuchame muy bien Kagome, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercas a ese tonto... nunca mas... yo soy el unico que puede protegerte!- Dijo Inuyasha furioso, la verdad es que sentia muchos celos el solo pensar el echo de que Kagome pudiera sentir algo por ese estupido de Kouga.

Parece que alguien se puso celoso... jajaja-

¿Celoso? Yo? Te gustaría... –dijo Inuyasha al verse descubierto

Si si si... todos lo que tu digas... eso no te lo crees ni tu- le dijo Kagome muerta de la risa.

Oye! Nadie me habla asi... cuidado- dijo Inuyasha con una sorisa en su rostro. Por alguna razon siempre las discusiones con Kagome terminaban de forma divertida-

Jajajaj- la muchacha no paraba de reirse y la verdad es que Inuyasha se vio contagiado con la risa y tambien comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la muchacha.

Y asi siguieron hasta que los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos en la cama de Kagome.

Continuara...

**Proximo Capitulo: "Sentimientos que comienzan a aparecer"**

_-Bueno hija como tu sabes tu prima luego del horrible accidente que tuvieron sus padres a estado viajando por el mundo, pero ahora a decidido establecerse en Japón y bueno me ha llamado para saber si puede quedarse en nuestra casa por algunos días hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado para mudarse –_

Ambos sentían sus mejillas rojas a mas no poder, Kagome en encontraba en el sillón con Inuyasha y además ella solo estaba con una toalla tapando su cuerpo. En cambio el sentía algo que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba con Kikyo, definitivamente esta chiquilla era diferente.


	6. Sentimientos que comienzan a aparecer

Unidos por una Venganza

**Capitulo VI**

**" Sentimientos que comienzan a aparecer"**

Kagome se paseaba por los pasillos de una gran mansión, llego hasta el final y se encontró con una gran puerta y la golpeo sutilmente pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- Permiso, ¿puedo entrar?-

- Si, claro hija- Dijo una hombre detrás de un gran y hermoso escritorio- Sabes muy bien que tu no tienes que pedir permiso para entrar a mi despacho-

- Si lo sé, pero pensé que estabas muy ocupado ya que mamá dijo que te había notado muy preocupado estos días-

- Hija no te preocupes, no es nada tan importante- le dijo a Kagome su padre- Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte-

- Y bueno de que seria entonces-

- Bueno hija como tu sabes tu prima luego del horrible accidente que tuvieron sus padres a estado viajando por el mundo, pero ahora a decidido establecerse en Japón y bueno me ha llamado para saber si puede quedarse en nuestra casa por algunos días hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado para mudarse –

- Pues me parece muy bien padre, hace años que no la veo y creo que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que contarnos-

- Pero eso no es todo- El padre se acerco a la muchacha- Le he dicho que se puede quedar en tu departamento, ya que sé que tienes mas habitaciones y seria muy bueno que las dos primas compartieran mas tiempo juntas, espero que no tengas ningún problema hija- termino por decir Himura.

- Por supuesto que no! Que emoción! Claro que quiero que viva conmigo, lo vamos a pasar increíble juntas!- Dijo Kagome muy entusiasmada con la idea.

No veía a su querida prima desde el funeral de sus padres y hermano luego de un terrible accidente aéreo y la verdad es que luego de ese episodio habían perdido el contacto y ahora que veía la posibilidad de restaurar ese hermoso lazo que tenían no iba a desaprovechar la posibilidad ya que en su infancia ella fue su compañera incondicional en juegos y toda clase de ocurrencias.

xxxxxxxx

A una amplia oficina entro una furiosa mujer alta y delgada con el cabello oscuro como la noche y tez clara como la nieve dando un portazo a y acercándose rápidamente al hermoso escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¡¿ Me podrías explicar que es lo que te crees! ¡¿ Crees que puedes llegar e interrumpir en mi vida para hacerla un desastre nuevamente! ¡¿Crees que no sé que fuiste tú el que movió sus contactos para que me trajeran de nuevo a Japón!-

- Pero Kikyo... que agradable sorpresa... Ven déjame darte una bienvenida- Le dijo el hombre con una mirada y expresión cínica que enfureció mas a la mujer.

- Eres un estupido Naraku! Quiero que me digas ahora mismo para que me trajiste de nuevo acá-

- Pero que manera de dar las gracias por traerte nuevamente a tu adorado país- le dijo Naraku sentándose en su comoda silla- Pues necesito que me ayudes...

- ¿Ayudarte? ¿Yo? – dijo burlonamente Kikyo- ¿Qué te hace creer que yo te querría ayudar?-

- Pues es muy simple... he encontrado a Inuyasha- El sabia que con solo decir el nombre de ese muchacho que le robo el corazón podria causar algún tipo de efecto en esa fría mujer.

- I... Inuyasha?...-

- Veras... tengo información muy importante... yo se que tu lo odias por lo que paso hace años y...- pero no puedo seguir porque fue interrumpido.

- ¿Odiarlo? Tal ves si... pero a nadie odio mas que a ti, asi que no creas que te voy a ayudar- Diciendo esto dio la vuelta decidida a abandonar el lugar.

Pero es diferente...- dijo Naraku provocando que Kikyo detuviera su camino- A él le diste lo que con mas cuidado guardabas y lo que nunca mostraste a nadie... tu corazón... Se lo diste y el en verdad nunca te amo... solo jugo contigo hasta que se aburrio... te humillo y pisoteo tu corazón hasta el cansancio... el fue el que te robo lo mas preciado ... no yo-

Kikyo escucho todo esto atentamente. Naraku tenia razón, ella amo a Inuyasha hasta el cansancio, siempre fue muy reservada con sus emociones pero con él era distinto, con él era capas de demostrar todos sus sentimientos y mostrar esa parte dulce y tierna que ella quería mostrar al mundo pero su coraza no lo permitía. Con él mostraba a la verdadera Kikyo, con él ella no necesitaba nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- dijo finalmente dándole la cara a Naraku

- Quiero que me ayudes a destruirlo a él y a los Higurashi-

- ¿Los Higurashi? ¿Los dueños de la Perla de Shikkon?-

- Sí. Quiero la perla, pero no sin antes haber destruido a esa familia y por supuesto a tu querido Inuyasha-

xxxxxxxx

Kagome entro rápidamente al departamento sin siquiera ver si se encontraba sola o no. Lo único que sabia es que tenia que arreglar todo muy rápidamente porque su prima llegaría al día siguiente y no tenia nada listo; necesitaba ordenar otra pieza para que se sintiera cómoda, comprar ingredientes para hacerle algo realmente especial y tal vez algunas flores para decorar un poco su hogar.

Dos horas después estaba una agotada Kagome con un buzo terminando de barrer la cocina luego de su agotadora tarde. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse una ducha para así liberar tensiones y estar mas fresca.

Fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta por si aparecía Inuyasha dando vueltas por ahí. Comenzó a desvestirse y tomo una toalla del armario para poder secarse luego de la ducha.

Cuanto entro al baño puso la ducha para que mientras ella iba a buscar sus cremas para el cuerpo el agua se calentara. Fue hasta el tocador que se encontraba en su habitación y luego de tomar exfoliantes y leches humectantes fue hasta el baño para por fin poder disfrutar de su tan esperado baño. Pero cuando entro a la ducha dio un grito ensordecedor, y lo único que hizo fue tomar su toalla y salir corriendo hacia la sala de estar.

En sala de estar se encontraba Inuyasha leyendo tranquilamente el diario pero cuando se escucho el grito de Kagome salió corriendo a su encuentro para ver que era lo que estaba pasando ya que después de lo que sucedió con su secuestro siempre estaba muy pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder. Cuando se disponía a salir de la sala de estar sintió como algo golpeaba su pecho y como caía sobre el cómodo sillón con una invitada arriba de él.

Ambos sentían sus mejillas rojas a mas no poder, Kagome en encontraba en el sillón con Inuyasha y además ella solo estaba con una toalla tapando su cuerpo. En cambio el sentía algo que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba con Kikyo, definitivamente esta chiquilla era diferente. Kagome sentía como sus corazones latían rápidamente y por una extraña razón se sentía feliz en un brazos. Inuyasha de haberse percatado de la belleza de Kagome apenas la conoció ahora la veía con otros ojos, la veía sin nada de maquillaje, pelo suelto despeinado y solo con una toalla, se dio cuenta k ella no necesitaba de nada para ser hermosa.

-Eres preciosa...-

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... el chico rudo con el que vivía y por quien suspiraba todas las noches parecía estar en un trance diciéndole lo hermosa que era.

Solo al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso la muchacha al pronunciar esas palabras se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, había pensado en voz alta, algo que nunca en su vida había hecho, bueno la verdad es que desde que conoció a Kagome comenzó a hacer cosas que nunca antes hizo y que solo ella, sin proponérselo, se las había enseñado.

- Yo...yo... osea...- No sabia que decir y ahora lo único que hacia era mirar fugazmente los labios de la chica, lo único que quería era besarla, aunque sea una vez, solo un beso fugaz- creo... que... yo...- Ya no podía seguir así tenia que hacer algo rápido o iba a cometer una locura- Bueno... Que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué saliste del baño gritando?- Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para salir pronto de esa extraña situación, una incomoda y a la vez exquisita sensación sentía en todo su cuerpo.

- Aaaa si si... lo que paso es... bueno... este...yo--- me metí a la ducha y el agua salió congelada!- Dijo Kagome con un poco de vergüenza ya que había hecho un gran escándalo solo porque le dio frió...- Creo que hay un problema con el agua...-

- ¡¿QUÉ!- Grito Inuyasha- ¿Todo ese escándalo solo porque no se calentó el agua? ¿Te tiraste encima mío solo porque la princesita quería un baño de agua caliente y le llegaron una gotitas de agua fría?- esto lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

- Oye! Que te pasa? Yo no me tire encima tuyo! Tu te atravesaste en mi camino, lo cual es diferente. Además el agua no estaba fría... esta congelada! Vamos, ayúdame a arreglarla y así te dejo de molestar, ya que es obvio que te incomoda que estemos así- dijo un poco triste ya que pensaba que el muchacho estaba enojado por eso, pero la verdad es que el lo estaba disfrutando y lo único que quería era acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpo.

- Yo... bueno si esta bien... vamos a ver lo que pasa-

Fueron al baño de Kagome para que Inuyasha pudiera revisar la ducha y ver que era lo que pasaba. Kagome se quedo atrás de el para ver lo que hacia mientras el revisaba debajo del lavamanos donde se encontraban algunas herramientas necesarias por si las utilizaba. Pero cuando iba a levantarse con la caja se pego con la cabeza con uno de los tubos que llevaban agua al lavamanos lo que produjo que se rompiera una diminuta pieza lo suficientemente grande para que por la presión del agua terminara mojando todo el piso del baño.

- Bien hecho Inuyasha... sigue así y vas a destruir todo mi departamento- Dijo divertida la chica por la torpeza de su compañero.

- Claro... para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque estas ahí parada sin hacer nada productivo. Piensa que te estoy haciendo un favor-

- ¿Y me tengo que sentir halagada por eso supuestamente?-

- Pues por supuesto, no todos tienen ese privilegio... pero no te acostumbres-

Para molestar a la muchacha a Inuyasha no se le ocurrió nada mejor que lanzarle agua a Kagome para así mojarla aun mas. Pero el no contaba con que ella también le tirara agua. Así comenzaron una competencia de quien mojaba mas al otro, pero Inuyasha al verse casi derrotado tomo a la chica por la cintura y la arrincono contra la pared.

Ahí estaban los dos, agitados por la pelea de agua, el pelo de ella goteaba, en cambio el tenia toda su ropa mojada.

Se sentían tan bien así, ya era la segunda vez en menos de una hora, definitivamente ya no soportaba un minuto más. Se miraron tratando ambos de descifrar lo que pensaba el otro, pero lo único que hizo Kagome fue bajar su mirada ya que se sintió intimidada por la del muchacho. El en cambio al ver la reacción de la chica entreabrió sus labios y lentamente se fue acercando más. Bajo hasta quedar mas o menos a la altura de ella y busco sus labios rozando suavemente su rostro. Kagome al sentir la respiración de Inuyasha en su rostro se puso aun mas nerviosa y ansiosa de lo que ya estaba, pero su agonía termino cuando por fin sintió los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos.

Ambos sentían que estaban en un sueño del cual no querían despertar, el con su manos tomo el rostro de Kagome y lo acaricio lentamente tratando de transmitir todo lo que ella le hacia sentir, luego bajo una de sus manos hasta su cintura para acercarla mas a el y poder disfrutar mas de esa hermosa niña que lo traía loco desde ya mucho tiempo.

Al sentir que una de sus manos se posaba en su cintura ella puso una se sus manos en su cuello y lo acaricio para poder transmitir todo el cariño que tenia para entregar.

Pero el timbre los saco se su ensueño en el cual los dos se encontraban. Se separaron lentamente tratando de alargar lo mas posible el momento que estaban sintiendo. Ambos tenían sus mejillas rojas por la situación en que se encontraban.

- Eeee...este.. yo... será mejor que vaya a abrir...- Dijo Kagome tratando de evitar los ojos de Inuyasha.

- Sssssi... será lo mejor- Dicho esto Kagome salió rápidamente a la entraba a abrir la puerta sin importarle que estaba empapada y solo con una toalla tapando su cuerpo ya que ahora ya no solo tocaban el timbre insistentemente si no que también la puerta.

- Se puede saber porque tanto alboroto!- Dijo enojada por que si no fuera porque estaban llamando a la puerta ella seguiría con Inuyasha en el baño besándose como lo estaban haciendo.

- Kagome! ¿Eres tu?- Dijo la muchacha que estaba tocando la puerta- Soy yo! Tu prima!-

- Sango!...-

Continuara...

Xxxxxxx

Proximo Capitulo: "La prima de Kagome"

**Kagome no sabia que hacer, bueno era obvio que tenia que hacer que pasara pero si salía Inuyasha y lo encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella su prima podía pensar mal y hasta tal ves se podría sentir fuera de lugar**.

-¿Cómo va todo señor?- dijo el sirviente de Naraku cuando entro a la habitación- ¿Ya tiene todo listo para obtener la perla?-

-Si, ya tengo todo bajo control- Le contesto con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro- Y una de las piezas fundamentales de todo esto es Kikyo…


End file.
